The Serenity of War
by Andciritien
Summary: this is the sequel 2 my previous story Search For Vanwaithilien, so i suggest u read that first. this is set afta the battle of the ring, and if u've read my 1st one i hope u like this one! plz r and r
1. Chapter 1

Mirkwood was silent in the pre-dawn light, speckled grey in the fading light of the paper moon. I knew that shortly it would be bathed in the fiery red light of the rising sun, but until then all was still in the Elven kingdom that had been my home for the past couple of seasons.

My husband, Prince Legolas, was lying in our bed resting. Soon, we would be departing for the place of my birth, the mighty Minas Tirith of Gondor, where my father, King Elessar resided with my Elven mother and his Queen Arwen. I had not returned to Gondor since I married Legolas, and I feared my father's reaction. He had not approved of my relationship with Legolas, who was also Elven, as I was only a mere mortal, a child in the eyes of most elves. But Legolas…he was different. We fell in love quite quickly, and fought tooth and nail for our right to be together.

Legolas assured me that my father had given his blessing after our marriage. Sure enough, we received many a wedding gift from the White Tower, and many lands across Middle Earth. Mayor Samwise Gamgee, a hobbit friend of Legolas who had been among the nine wanderers in the Fellowship Of The Ring, sent many barrels of the finest ale and smoking leaf, which Legolas particularly enjoyed. My grandfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, sent us many old heirlooms of Elfish history, like old books of language and Numenorian Legends, and weapons that he knew I would take great joy in. But the finest gift was from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. She sent Legolas a finely crafted set of long knifes, and for me, a dress.

I had many dresses, but none like this. It looked like it had been sewn by the Lady of Light herself; so delicate was the embroidery upon the lacy bodice. It was adorned with patterns of flowers in bloom, and was of the palest white. The skirt was a long beaded one, flowing past my feet and trailing along the floor. I loved it dearly, and I would never forget the stunned look upon Legolas' handsome, youthful face when he saw me in it.

The sun rose slowly above the horizon, and I washed and dressed. Legolas dallied about, as was his custom most mornings. I went downstairs for breakfast, and sat at the long table beside King Thranduil, Legolas' father.

"Good morn my fair lady. I trust this day has found you well?" He smiled at me, and I touched his hand while smiling back.

"It has, my noble Lord."

"Pray tell child, are the arrangements made for your travel this day?" 

"Yes, I believe they are, although I am not certain of the numbers leaving with Legolas and I." I replied thoughtfully.

"Twenty I do believe was the final number."

"As great an number as that my Lord? Why so?" I leaned forward to listen closely to his answer. It was indeed strange for such a large number to accompany royal travellers on such an occasion.

"My dear, has my son not informed you of the purpose for your return to Minas Tirith?"

"I believe it was to visit my father. Is this not so?"

"No, I'm afraid not. A band of orcs has been massing in the mountains. Your father believes as soon as they are ready, they will attack Gondor. It is his desire to hold a meeting in Minas Tirith of both men and elves to decide the best course of action to take. It may end in battle."

My stomach lurched, and I let my fork drop with a clatter. King Thranduil noticed my reaction, and touched my arm.

"My dear, it will not end that way. Your father will deal with this before it comes to such measures. Fear not for Legolas." He said softly, trying to soothe me. But he did not succeed.

"I do fear for him my Lord. I fear for him all the time." I murmured, and unable to eat, or continue the conversation, I excused myself and walked slowly outside into the warming morning air and the woods of Mirkwood.

Legolas seldom ate breakfast. Instead, he preferred to enjoy the morning in the forest of his home, which he loved dearly. 

From a couple of yards off, he heard the delicate footsteps that he recognised as the steps of his wife and world, Vanwaithilien. But she was angry, and he could guess why.

She stopped beside him, and touched his arm softly. It was a sign of her affection, and although she was apparently displeased with him, she always showed him her love that she had fought so hard for. And he appreciated it every moment of every day.

"Why didn't you tell me Legolas?" She asked softly, tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his pointed ear.

"I know I should have, but things were just so perfect. I didn't want to ruin it for you when it's already been so hard." He replied, not looking at her eyes in which he knew he would find her sadness.

"You could never ruin this. But you have to tell me these things Legolas." She smiled gently, and that one smile tore down the mask of her anger with him and was replaced by her undying affections.

"I will, I promise." He touched her cheek, still amazed by her beauty as he had been the first second he saw her.

"Come, we must prepare to leave." She turned to walk away, but he gently took her hand.

"Lets just stay here, for a little while?" He kissed her tenderly, and she responded to him.

"Just for a little while."

And they lay together in the soft moss of the forest floor, in each others arms safe and happy, calming themselves for the storm ahead.

For unknown to them, the orcs were multiplying faster than ever before. And they had their beady little eyes fixed on Gondor, the land they would soon be calling home. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Minas Tirith was uneventful, but I couldn't help but notice Legolas' silent unease throughout the journey, which only seemed to settle when we had arrived in the city.

It was afternoon when we arrived, and the city was bustling with people and children, all playing and going about their business. We made our way up to the top level of the city, where I knew we would find my father.

My father, King Eomer and Lord Faramir were all eagerly awaiting our arrival. When my father caught sight of me, he smiled widely. Like a little girl, I ran into his open arms, and we embraced.

"My daughter, I have missed you greatly." He said, smiling. Legolas also embraced with my father, while I was greeted by King Eomer and Lord Faramir, two men that I had grown up with. It was King Eomer who had taught me to ride, and Lord Faramir who had taught me to read and write. They were both honourable men, and like uncles to me.

"Legolas, my friend it is good to see you again." Eomer spoke with a nod.

"And you." Legolas replied.

"Come, there is much to catch up on." Faramir smiled, and led the way into the great hall, where a long table was already set. 

And there sat my mother, Arwen Evenstar, looking beautiful as she always did. My mother dressed like a queen, but did not hold the airs of one. She nearly wept with joy when she saw me - it had been a long time since our parting.

"Oh my darling, my Lien!" She ran to me, and held me for a very long time, looking closely at me as if checking to see I was all right. I couldn't help but blush.

"Mother, I'm fine."

"I know, I know. Oh it has been so long since I have lain eyes upon you. I trust I find you well?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am well." She nodded, pleased with my answer. She smiled, and stepped forward to greet Legolas.

"Legolas, you are well also?"  
"Yes, my lady."

"My name, Master Legolas, is Arwen. We are all friends here, surely such courtesies can be forgotten?" My mother smiled gently. Legolas nodded, and looked at me. This was not the greeting he had been expecting.

"Come, there is much to speak of, Legolas." My father touched Legolas' shoulder, and my husband nodded once.

"Not yet!" A stern voice called. We all turned, and I found myself grinning. 

A dwarf, with a long reddish beard was running rather breathlessly towards us. He had an axe in his belt, and a long braid in his beard.

"What's the meaning of it laddie! Runnin' off and getting married, without so much as an invite for your old friend!" He spoke with pretend anger and indignation. 

This, I thought must be Gimli, another friend of my father, and one of the nine members of the Fellowship of The Ring. He had grown rather close to Legolas, despite the fact that Elves and Dwarfs did not usually get on. Gimli had not been to Minas Tirith since I was little, and I could not remember much of him. He must have come to meet with my father.

I noticed Legolas' wide smile, and smiled myself. Sometimes, he missed Gimli, longing for that strong bond that had never severed between them.

"So where is she then? The young beauty who has warmed your heart?" Gimli asked, looking around.

"Gimli, meet my wife, Lady Vanwaithilien, of Gondor. Lady Vanwaithilien, this is Gimli, son of Gloin." Legolas spoke, the smile reaching into his eyes and voice. I noticed Gimli's jaw drop.

"You married her! Aragorn's daughter! I never would have thought it!" He laughed. "You rascal!" He and Legolas embraced quickly. "Where is she, then? It has been a long time since I looked upon the fair features of Lady Lien. She must be a beauty, to charm you, my old friend." Gimli smiled. I stepped forward slightly, smiling shyly.

"Master Gimli, I hope you are well." I bowed to him.

"My lady, it is I who should be bowing to you. Long has it been since I have looked upon a beauty such as yours. It may be said, that you have a beauty to rival that of your great-grandmothers, the Lady of Light."

I blushed to the roots of my hair. It was a great honour to be told that I looked like my great-grandmother, who had been Lady Galadriel, the Queen of all Elves, the fairest of all creatures.

"Let us retire friends, we have much to discuss." My father said, and the men retired to the study, leaving me with my mother.

"My child, sit down." She smiled, and I sat beside her silently. I did not really know what to say.

"Mother, I must apologise. I wish I could have married with your consent and blessing, but Legolas and I were afraid that we would lose each other. And I could not bear that, not after all we went through together. I love him, I love him more than I can believe at times." I blurted. 

"Lien, my darling, I understand. To love someone that much and be told that nothing can come of it…it's devastating. But you must fight for what you believe in. And if that is a love you are told you cannot have, you still must fight. I had to; I had to fight for your father. And look what has become of that." She sighed. "I just wish I could have been there."

"So do I, mother. I wished it with all my heart." We smiled at each other, our bonds re-formed and stronger than before.

"Come, we must decide what you must wear tonight, at the ball!" My mother said, sounding delighted.

"Ball?"

"Why yes. To greet our guests and allies. And to celebrate the wedding of our little girl! It is a grand event, and you must look splendid." She took my hand, and led me to my old chamber.

It felt like I hadn't been there in forever, but nothing had changed. The heavy velvet drapes still hung from my four-poster bed, which was covered in linens bearing the White Tree, the symbol of Gondor. Bookcases filled with books on history, languages, folklore and Elfish myths lined the wall. I opened my mahogany wardrobe, and found all my dresses, still hanging up in their place.

"Now, my darling, what do you wish to wear?" 

"I actually have something in mind." I opened one of my travel bags, and bought out the dress from Lothlorien. My mother's eyes filled with wonder, and she fingered it delicately.

"Lien, where did you get such a beautiful dress?" She asked.

"It was a wedding gift, from Lothlorien. I think I should wear this tonight." I sighed softly, holding it to my body and looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, I agree. Has Legolas seen you in it yet?"

"No, I am hoping to surprise him."

"I do believe he will most enjoy tonight, with such a beautiful young wife on his arm." She smiled and stroked my hair.

"I hope he does."

It had been a long afternoon for the Prince of Mirkwood. 

The discussion had been a grave one, but Aragorn assured them that they had plenty of time. To appear afraid could be a big mistake. 

A ball had been organised for that same evening. Legolas thought it was a good idea, and desperately needed time to relax, and he wanted to spend some time with Lien.

By the time Legolas returned to the chamber he would be sharing with Lien, she had gone. However, she had left a note, hastily written in her beautiful writing on a piece of plain parchment.

Legolas,

My friends and I have left to prepare for the ball this evening. I will meet you at the staircase leading to the Great Hall at sunset, if you are ready by then. If not, I will meet you in the Great Hall.

All my love,

Lien

XXX

Legolas smiled faintly at her written words. He knew she was glad to be back among her old friends, and he was happy when she was happy.

He looked to the sky, and saw the sun beginning its steady dip below the horizon. His eyes widening when he realised how late it was, the prince began to hurriedly bath and dress.

After all, he could not keep his beautiful princess waiting.

I could not believe the beauty of the dress. Strange as it seemed, the dress felt like it had been made for me. Not only did it fit perfectly, but the colour of the glorious fabric seemed to bring out the darkness in my hair and eyes. I stood in front of the mirror for a long time, wondering if this was really me. 

"Lien, come! I wish to meet your husband before the night is out!" I smiled faintly as my friend, Luinfirithiel, was waiting in the hallway.

Luinfirithiel was my dearest and oldest friend. She was the only other half-elf living in Gondor, and we shared a common bond. Due to her Elven heritage, she knew of Legolas, but had never met him in person. Everyone called her Luin, and took great amusement from calling out "Luin and Lien!" to us as we walked past.

I shyly opened the door, and she gasped, her blue eyes widening. She was dressed in subtle greens and greys, and looked rather royal herself. 

"Do you think it looks suitable?" I asked nervously.

"You look beautiful Lien. Like the princess you are." She linked her arm with mine, and I beamed at her.

"I am to meet Legolas at the stairs." I told her, and she nodded once.

"I will leave you there. Now doubt he will be struck speechless when he sees you." She laughed; it was such a gentle sound. 

"Legolas is never speechless." I joked.

We reached the bottom of the great sweeping staircase. It was made of marble, and was stained red by the last remaining rays of the setting sun.

I looked up when I heard Legolas running down towards me. He slid to a stop, and gripped onto the banister.

His normally pale cheeks were flushed from running, and he looked absolutely striking. He was dressed in navy blue, with his golden hair in a long plait down his back. His blue eyes looked so much like the summer sky.

"Lien…" He murmured.

"Yes?" He touched my hair, and my cheek. He leaned in, and kissed me gently. I returned his kiss, rather shyly.

"You look incredible." He whispered to me.

"Thank you. But you, my darling, are late." I laughed. He kissed my hand.

"My fair lady, I do apologise." He replied, putting on affected airs and making me laugh. I laced my fingers through his.

"Come on, we're keeping everybody waiting."

He pulled me into his arms, grinning mischievously. He titled my chin back, and kissed my smiling lips.

"Surely they can wait a little longer?" He breathed.

"No." I slid out from under his arms, and dashed down the staircase, giggling. He, being much faster than I was, caught me and spun me in his arms.

"Fine." We walked through the open doors, into the marvellously decorated hall. A joyful tune was playing, and people were dancing.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked Legolas, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. He smiled softly.

"It would be an honour."

It had been such a wonderful night. It was the first time Legolas and I made a public appearance as a married couple. We danced and laughed and spoke with nearly everyone. I had missed Gondor, and enjoyed being back with Legolas by my side.

We were walking back to our chamber, my arm round his waist and his arm round my shoulder, discussing the night we had first met, at a similar event in Rivendell. 

It was then I noticed another elf, dressed in similar garb to Legolas walk over to us. I recognised him as Nuinwilyaion. He had been Legolas' best friend for many hundreds of years, and was also blonde haired, blue eyed, and rather handy with a bow and arrow. He had been one of the elves who had accompanied us to Gondor.

"Legolas, I need to speak with you." Nuinwilyaion spoke in an urgent whisper. He didn't even look at me. 

"Nuin, what is the matter?"

"I just wish to speak with you."

"Can it not wait, my friend?" Legolas asked curiously.

"No, I'm afraid it cannot."

Legolas looked to me, as if asking my permission. I kissed him quickly and touched his arm.

"Go. Speak with your friend." He unlaced his fingers from mine, and walked off with Nuin.

Legolas followed Nuin out to a balcony over-looking the city. The night was cold, although it did not bother the young elves.

Legolas looked to Nuin, and saw an unfamiliar coldness in his dark blue eyes. Nuin stood in stony silence, so Legolas spoke.

"Nuin, what is wrong?"

"Legolas, you must not stay with Vanwaithilien." Legolas could not keep the shock from his voice.

"Why?"

"Legolas, she does not love you."

A world of hurt exploded in Legolas' heart. Not because he thought Nuin was telling the truth, he knew Lien loved him as much as he loved her. But because Nuin, his oldest friend, was trying to take him away from her.

"Nuin, she does love me." Legolas replied, his voice strained.

"Legolas, when she is sated with your body and your station she will cast you aside. Do you really believe she is in this relationship because she loves you?" He lowered his voice, but could not hide the jealousy and hatred from it. "She is in this relationship because she wanted the prestige of being able to say she had taken the one and only Legolas Greenleaf to bed."

Legolas' fist connected with Nuin's jaw with an almighty crack. His old friend crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Blood boiling, and hands balled into lethal fists, Legolas nearly ran off. He could not return to Lien and let her see him this angry, but he could not stay here and speak with Nuin.

He walked for a few moments, till he could see the city of Osgiliath in the distance. A wind was starting up, and loose strands of his blonde hair whipped into Legolas' blue eyes. 

He thought he saw something, a black shape running across the plains to the city. He blinked, and it was gone. Legolas convinced himself that his elf eyes were deceiving him, that he was so enraged he was not seeing straight.

But Legolas was not seeing things. He didn't see the orc arrow till it was too late. It hit him in the shoulder with such force that he was thrown onto his back. Lying unmoving on the cold stone everything went black, and Legolas saw no more.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting patiently in my chamber for Legolas to return. I was worried for him; there was no mistaking the jealousy in Nuin's eyes. The sheer hatred burned my eyes, and I closed them.

Far off, a horn sounded in the dark. My eyes shot open - I recognised that sound. Something had happened on the night watch. My stomach churned, and I feared for my husband.

Hastily, I flung on a warm cloak, and stepped out into the hallway. Both my father and Gimli ran past, being followed by at least ten men. My churning stomach began tying itself in relentless knots. I followed them outside into the bitter night air, praying that my thoughts were false.

But they weren't. We turned a corner, and instantly saw the golden blonde hair and royal blue tunic that Legolas had been wearing. He was lying on the ground, and he wasn't moving. A single arrow was protruding from his shoulder.

I was positively distraught. I paced outside of the chamber door, in which Legolas was lying unconscious being treated by whoever was in there with him. 

I saw Nuin approaching, his nose bloodied, his pale skin flared red with anger and hate. I felt my hands curling into fists. When he stood in front of me, I punched him, sending him sprawling to the stone.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded angrily. 

"Nothing a wench like you could understand." Was the bitter reply. I leapt on him, punching him hard in the face.

"TELL ME!" I screamed in fury. Suddenly, I felt two pairs of strong hands on my arms, that pulled me from Nuin and held me back. It was Faramir and my own father.

"Lien! Calm yourself!" Faramir was shocked by my behavior, but my father knew there must be a reason behind it.

"Tell me Nuin, what provocation did you offer my daughter?" My father asked coldly. Not even Nuin had the defiance to ignore him, or answer him untruthfully.

"I told Legolas that Lien did not love him. He was upset, and ran off. But I stand by what I said! Then, that strumpet you call a daughter, demanded to know what I told him. I refused, and called her a wench. She attacked me for it." Nuin replied quietly.

"How dare you insult her honour! I know you are jealous at Legolas' ease to find happiness and love, but do not dare insult my daughter's honour or intentions. You are no friend of Legolas, and you are no friend of Gondor. Leave now." My father's voice was dangerously cold. Nuin stood, and walked away. My father turned to me, smiling slightly. He touched my hair.

"You have some fire in you, my child. Like your mother. Come now, Legolas is fine, there is no need for worry." He steered me into the chamber.

Legolas was lying in the bed, awake but unsmiling. I knew that it was not his wound that pained him, but the fact that his closest friend had turned on him. I sat beside him, and kissed his forehead.

"You had us worried." I told him, kissing his lips.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically. I smoothed his hair, and shook my head. 

"Did you see who shot you?" Faramir asked. Legolas frowned slightly, and thought for a moment.

"No, but I think it may have been an orc." Legolas answered. It was now my father's turn to frown. That was not the answer he had wanted.

"Legolas, you must rest now. We are going to have a meeting tomorrow morning. If you feel better, you are more than welcome to join us." My father spoke, smiling at Legolas, who nodded.

"I will be there."

The morning dawned cold but proud in Gondor. I had found it unusually difficult to fall asleep the previous night, and by the time I woke the next morning, Legolas had dressed, and left. 

I lay in bed for a long time, gazing at the roof of my chamber and pondering what was being said at the meeting in which I knew my father, Legolas, Captain Faramir and King Eomer would all be in attendance.

I bathed and dressed as usual, but I was too pre-occupied to eat any breakfast. I tried walking down through the city as this was my favourite method of clearing my head of all unnecessary thoughts. But it did not have it's desired effect this morning.

My feet continued to carry me however, and before I had realized I was outside the Meeting Chamber - a large, round room in which I knew the meeting would be taking place. My shaking hand reached out for the intricately designed door handle, which turned easily in my grasp. Silently, I slid the door open.

I gasped with delight, as I could hear every word being said. I also recognised everyone's voice.

"The orcs have multiplied quicker than we estimated. Last night, they sent a scout to see how much defence we had around the city. We cannot wait for them to strike here, or at Mirkwood, or Rohan." My father spoke slowly, deliberately. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Then what should we do, lad?" Gimli asked. I couldn't help but smile - Gimli was the only person who would dare call my father "lad", although Gimli did it in an affectionate manner.

"We ride out. We meet them head on, and we eliminate them before they make any further advancements." My father replied steadily.

At the door, I blanched, knowing the danger this would involve. I also had a terrible gut feeling that Legolas would feel duty bound to leap into the fray, after my father. But I managed to steady my nerves, and calm my thoughts. I returned my attention to listening again.

"I agree. Although it may seem reckless, it is wise to eliminate this threat before it grows. You have the support of Rohan, King Elessar." King Eomer's voice boomed.

"If this is what the King deems, then Gondor will back you, as always." Faramir nodded his support.

"I will accompany you, Aragorn." Gimli growled.

"As will I." Legolas' voice spoke up. I watched as he crossed the room to my father, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is a burden we shall fight together, my friend." He smiled.

My fear was replaced by rage. Legolas was rushing into this, without thinking, out of loyalty to my father. And I appreciated that, and hated it at the same time. I barged into the room without thinking, my gown billowing angrily behind me. To say the men looked shocked at my presence was an understatement.

"And do I have no say in this?" I demanded furiously. My father touched my arm, and smiled reassuringly at me.

"This is not your fight, Lien." He spoke softly, as if to a child. His tone did not placate me.

"Of course it is! Is this not my home at risk? My husband, my father! Why is this not my fight?" I argued, and well. They could not answer.

"Lien, it is too dangerous…"Legolas began.

"Well why is it too dangerous for me, and not for you! I can fight!" Tears of anger began streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away hastily.

"Not this time. Lien, my daughter, I understand your concern, but this is not your place. You may get hurt."

"And you may get hurt Father! And Legolas may get hurt! And Gimli, and Captain Faramir, and King Eomer! Why am I different?"

"Lien, do not question this. I will not allow you to ride with us." My father turned his back on me. 

"Your pride sickens me." I spat. I stormed out of the room, ignoring both Legolas' and my father's pleas.

I sat on my favourite stone bench with Luin that afternoon. She fully understood my plight, and was sympathetic. I could not understand why I was different from them, why I could not fight for the kingdom I may once be expected to rule, be it Gondor, or Mirkwood.

The sun began to dip in the sky, and Luin left for supper. Despite my churning hunger, I stayed and watched the stars twinkle out from little holes in the inky blue blanket of the sky.

"You will freeze out here Lien." Legolas spoke softly in his native tongue, emerging from the shadows. It was as if he could sense an argument between us, and chose to speak in Elvish so that we would not be overheard, and if we were, we would not be understood.

"And why is that a concern of yours?" I replied coldly in Elvish. He was hurt by my tone, and I knew it.

"Because you are my world." Was the simple answer. When he sat beside me, and took my hand in his, I did not pull away.

"And you are mine, Legolas. And that is why I want to fight."

"Do you want to die?" He asked quietly. I shook my head vehemently.

"No."

"Lien, if you rode with us, I could not protect you like I can here."

"You cannot protect me from everything. I am no child Legolas, do not treat me like one."

"That is not my intention…I only wish you to be safe."

"Well maybe you do not get everything you wish for." I replied, without so much as glancing at him. Dejected and hurt, he turned and left.

Legolas was troubled, even on that bright beautiful morning. He glanced around, his eyes skimming the ranks of Gondorian soldiers who would be accompanying them on their mission.

Their route had been drawn with ease. First they would go to Rohan, Edoras in particular, and gather the Rohirrim. Then they would quickly ride to Mirkwood, and add to their ranks the soldiers Legolas' father had promised.

And then they would travel to the Misty Mountain, and eliminate the threat that had been growing. Whispered rumours plagued the city - one day an elf killed by an orc ambush in Rivendell - the next a village destroyed in Rohan. Now was the time to fight.

But that was not what troubled the Elf Prince. He had not spoken to Lien at all since that night out in the cold. She was more than icy with him, polite but not her usual loving self. He understood why she wanted to fight, but would not allow it. If she was hurt, or killed…Legolas did not want to think about it.

A horn sounded, and Aragorn rode towards Legolas on a beautiful chestnut brown mare. They would be leaving shortly.

"Still no sign of my daughter?" Aragorn asked softly, for he knew that was who he was looking for.

"No." Legolas replied, his voice close to bitterness.

And then he saw her, running towards him. Unable to hide his smile, Legolas leapt gracefully from his own horse Galad, to greet her.

"Legolas, I could not let you go without saying goodbye." She breathed when she reached him. Legolas took her in his arms, feverently kissing her hair.

"I will return, I promise." He murmured to her, and she nodded, her ringlets catching the bright morning sun and streaking gold.

"I know. Be careful." She told him, her eyes filling. They had never had to say goodbye like this before, and it felt like it was slowly killing both of them. Legolas, eager to hide his own wet eyes, re-mounted Galad. 

"Legolas, ride ahead will you?" Aragorn asked. Legolas, with one parting glance at his young wife, did as Aragorn asked. Alone, Lien looked up at her father, and spoke softly.

"Bring him back to me." She whispered to him. Aragorn, sensing her fear, nodded once.

"I will."

I watched as the soldiers rode away into the distance, taking with them my husband, and father. Lord Faramir stood with me.

"They will return Lien." He told me. I nodded.

I felt sorry for Lord Faramir. He was a proud man, but my father would not allow him to fight with them. He had been injured quite badly many years before, during the War Of The Ring. I knew he sympathised with my situation as well. Lord Faramir was married to Lady Eoywn, who had fought during the war. 

"I do not understand my Lord, why I cannot go with them."

"Nor do I. For I do believe you would fight as fiercely as any soldier riding with them." He smiled slightly. "So ride with them." I turned to him, shocked. 

"What?"

"Ride with them, in disguise. It worked for Eoywn. They will not notice you Lien, as long as you stay out of their way. And then you can fight." He explained. A small thrill formed in my stomach, and I grinned.

"My Lord, I do believe that is the best suggestion I have heard in a long while."

Not moments later, and the young Princess of Gondor was riding hard, hoping to catch up with the others by nightfall. Her lips were parted in a smile, as she rode so willingly into danger.


End file.
